


I'll walk through hell to find you

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happish Ending, M/M, pain and suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Prompt:  Hey sweetie! Could you write a prompt where Sebastian holds Raphael captive for weeks, tortures him and he slowly loses hope of ever being rescued, but then Simon and the others find the hideout? Simon finds him in his cell or whatever he is in, opens the door and Raphael just straight up runs into his arms and starts to cry/have a breakdown? Thank you!





	I'll walk through hell to find you

“Why is the vampire here?” A man spoke, Raphael has heard that voice before. Even in the dark Valentine Morgenstern emitted a power so great, Raphael felt sick to his stomach.

“He’s the city’s clan leader, and very close friend of the warlock, they’ll come looking for him” Raphael didn’t have to see Jonathan to know that he was smirking, the evil bastard. “But I’m sure the daylighter will be the one to come searching, then I can please my queen”

Raphael’s pulled against the ropes that tied his hands behind his back. His words were muffled by the cloth that was stuffed into his mouth. This was a trap, they couldn’t care less about him, it was Magnus and Simon that they were really after. 

“Shut up” Jonathan yell and rushed over to Raphael’s body and kicked him in the stomach until he fell backwards, yet he wasn’t satisfied. “You had lots to say about me when we first met, I wanted to skin you alive then but now I’ll take my sweet time your torture” Jonathan yanked Raphael up by his hair.

“That is enough we need him alive” Raphael never thought he’d say this but in that moment, he was thankful for Valentine’s presence. Jonathan growled angrily and knocked Raphael out with the hilt of his seraph blade. 

The first week had passed pain stakingly slow. He was weak from hunger and the constant beating from Jonathan. Whenever a part of his plan didn’t work or one of their followers annoyed him, he’d take it out on Raphael. Jonathan would have him chained to a pillar at the center of the warehouse and carved markings into his skin with same light Victor Aldertree had used, and everything hoarse screams echoed through the building the torture only came more.

After the second week, Raphael wished for nothing more than death. He wanted it to end. For the pain and suffering to stop. They wouldn’t come, they didn’t care. 

A bit of hope returned the night Valentine had order his circle members to clear out, they had keep moving to find the mirror. 

“What are you doing?” Valentine asked Jonathan as he began to untie Raphael. 

“What does it look like I’m doing, I’m taking our prisoner” Jonathan snarled and dragged Raphael by the ropes around his neck. 

“We don’t need him anymore, leave him to rot here” Valentine grabbed Jonathan’s arm pulled him along. 

 

Raphael slowly dragged his battered body away from the morning sun that seeped through the tiny cracks and glassless windows back into the cell he had been held captive in. He silently sobbed as he waited for death, but it seems he’d done something because it seems like not even death would come for him. 

 

Simon couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat, he couldn’t think about anything besides Raphael. Though their relationship wasn’t of the best of terms, he felt his heart ache. More things had gone wrong than right for them but he never stopped loving Raphael the way he loved him before the betrayal, something he wished so desperately to take back. The lies and secrets hadn’t made it any easier. 

“Simon” he felt a tug on his arms “hey you okay?” Clary asked when Simon turned to her “you just spaced out again”   
Simon didn’t have the energy to respond. But luckily he didn’t have. 

“We might have a lead” Magnus said with a sad smile and held on to a shirt Simon knew belonged to Raphael.

“Where?” Simon got to his feet and besides Magnus in a second.

“Simon, I think it’s best if you and Magnus stayed here and we check it out” Isabelle said and looked between her brothers and Clary.

“No” Both Magnus and Simon yelled out together. 

“I’ll go there myself I have to, I can’t rick it” Magnus said, angry tears filled his eyes.

 

Raphael was too tired and hungry to look up when the doors cracked open. Finally, he hoped they’d finish him off. Finally, he’d be out of this misery.

The figures moved in the shadows, illuminated by the moonlight. The faint scent of Nephilim blood reached his nose. Raphael didn’t care who they were, he only wished that they’d drive a stake through his heart. 

“Raphael are you here?” Simon’s voice filled echoed and Raphael instantly jolted awake. 

Raphael grunted and knocked his leg against the chain links of the cell. Raphael’s eyes shut as he heard footsteps approaching him.

“Oh g- Raphael” Simon sobbed as he saw the state Raphael was in. Simon gently took Raphael’s body into his arms and held him against his chest. “I’m so sorry for leaving you for so long” Simon sobbed. 

“What took you so long? I thought you’d forgotten about me, I thought you wouldn’t come, but you’re here you came” Raphael’s words came out broken and hoarse as he looked up at Simon, his eyes could barely open but he needed to see Simon. 

“I’d walk through hell to find, I would never give up, I can’t lose you” Simon tightened his hold on Raphael “Let me take you home” Simon gently picked up Raphael. 

Magnus had opened a portal that led to his loft. “You can take him back to the DuMort after I’ve taken care of him, my poor boy” Magnus ran his hand through Raphael’s hair “what did they do to you”

 

Raphael’s damages were too much for Magnus alone to take care, his magic was drained from the countless hours he spent every day tracking Raphael. 

“Simon, I think you should go and inform Lilly and clan that we found Raphael” Catarina said. 

“No, no I’m not leaving him” Simon shook his head, “I’m not going anywhere”

“We need the space to be able to look after him”

“I’ll give you your space but I’m not leaving him alone, not now and not ever” Simon said through gritted teeth, his eyes red with tears.

 

Magnus looked wary when he left the room, as did Catarina. “We did the best we could, we just have to wait until he wakes up so he could feed” Magnus smiled weakly. “You can go see him”

Simon got to his feet and went to Raphael’s bedside instantly. He got on the bed beside Raphael and picked up Raphael’s hand in his own “I’m sorry for not getting to you sooner, I looked and I looked but I couldn’t find you anywhere, you were just gone and everything sucked. The clan was restless and was falling apart without you, I was falling apart without you, I love you so much” Simon whispered and pressed a kiss to Raphael’s hand “I promise I’ll leave let anything like this happen to you again, I promise to never let anything hurt you ever again, not even me, not again”


End file.
